


You should never fall in love

by deanucutie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, NSFW text, Reader Insert, Sam Fluff, Smut, female insert - Freeform, sam winchester and reader friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanucutie/pseuds/deanucutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has tried hard not to fall in love with Dean but she has and he doesn’t notice because he’s always more interested in the girls at bars. Sam tries to comfort the reader and she tells him why she thinks its better the way it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You should never fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> I based this on Hiding My Heart by Adele as well as the original imagine - http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/112019440458/anon

Sighing you slumped down onto Sam’s bed. You untied your shoes and toed them off before climbing under the covers. You’d just finished hunting a group of ghouls with the boys and Dean had suggested you go out to the local bar to celebrate but you’d refused, not wanting to watch Dean pick up yet another girl. Sam had decided that he’d stay with you and so Dean had headed out to the bar alone. Now you were waiting for Sam to bring the popcorn and pick a movie of his choice. This was a common occurrence and you’d picked the last three times so you finally decided to let Sam pick.

“So, I thought that we could watch a Christmas movie?” Sam says closing the door behind him. You laugh softly, “It’s November, Sam.” Sam shrugs and passes you the popcorn, “I thought you loved Christmas?” he says as he clambers into his bed. “I do Sam. I…” you sigh and watch as Sam reaches for his laptop. He looks at you, prompting you to explain. “Christmas as a hunter isn’t exactly great, y’know?” He nods, placing the laptop between you on the bed. You hand him the bowl of popcorn as the movie begins. The bold red letters, “THE CHRISTMAS COTTAGE” appear on the screen and you smile. It was your favorite Christmas movie. It reminded you of your mother and the community feeling of Christmas when you were growing up. You snuggled closer to Sam and shoved your hand into the popcorn bowl. He laughed as you pulled out a large hand full and shoved it into your mouth.

_This is how the story went. I met someone by accident who blew me away. Blew me away, and it was in the darkest of my days when you took my sorrow and you took my pain and buried them away, buried them away._

You were less than fifteen minutes through the movie when Sam asked you the question that had been on his mind for a long time. “Y/N? I know you think that Dean doesn’t…y’know but have you ever thought about just telling him?”. You let out a breath and shook your head. Sam inclined his head to the left and stared at you, the movie forgotten. You sighed, trying to find words to explain it. How could you tell him that being friends with Dean was better because you couldn’t risk losing him? And not in the ‘dating a friend ruins things’ kind of way but the ‘I lose everything and everyone’ kind of way. “I…I lose everyone and everything I love Sam, and I can’t lose him. So being friends is the logical step.” Sam laughs and you furrow your brows. He looks at you and notices your expression, he immediately stops laughing. “I’m sorry, Y/N. It’s just…you and him are so alike.”You elbowed him in the ribs and turned your attention back to the movie.

_I wish I could lay down beside you when the day is done, and wake up to your face against the morning sun. But like everything I’ve ever known, you’ll disappear one day so I’ll spend my whole life hiding my heart away._

A few minutes later Sam disturbed you again. You tried to ignore him at first but the incessant nudging became to much to bare. “What now, Sam?” you watched the sheepish look quickly flash across his face and then he asked you yet another question, “Tell me what it’s like.” You look at him, confused. “Trying not to love someone.” He finally says - emphasizing the word trying - and you roll your eyes at him. “Hard. Exhausting. Every action and word I say around him has to be thought out and it’s exhausting!” you let out a sigh, “And don’t get me started on the daydreams of waking up next to him” Sam mimes being sick and you laugh at his childishness before turning back to the movie, hoping not to be disturbed again.

_Woke up feeling heavy hearted I’m going back to where I started: the morning rain, the morning rain. And though I wish that you were here on that same old road that brought me here. It’s calling me home, It’s calling me home._

Sam didn’t disturb you for the rest of the movie, but as soon as it was finished he turned to face you in the bed. His eyes a light with questions. “How long?” He asks you and you sit for a moment thinking. How long had you loved Dean? Maybe it had been the time you’d celebrated the 4th of July with him. 

–

Purple, green, red, blue and gold flash across the sky in spirals and streams. You and Dean are sat on the hood of the Impala. He’s staring up at the night sky watching the illuminations with childlike wondering and you are watching him with admiration. In these rare moments you get to seen beneath Dean’s hard exterior, and each time that happens you fall for him more and more. You could feel something new blooming in your heart. It was like nothing you’d felt before. You watch him as a particularly large firework explodes, his face shining with amazement. 

The fireworks last at least an hour and then your sliding down the hood of the Impala and placing your feet on the grass of the field. Instead of landing nimbly on your feet, you fall straight on your ass. Dean laughs loudly and extends his hand to you. You take it, your eyes scanning his body as he slowly pulls you up. Your (Y/E/C) eyes meet his apple green ones and you seen the sparkle in them.

– 

Sam listens to you tell the story, his face bright with a smile. “I can’t ever tell him, Sam. I can’t risk everything. I don’t want to lose him.” Sam smiles softly, pulling you into his arms. He rests his chin on the top of your head and you let the tears silently roll down your face. Sam strokes your hair and you relax against him, although the tears still flow freely. Unbeknownst to you, Sam wasn’t the only one who heard the story of when you fell in love with Dean Winchester. Dean leans against the wall outside Sam’s room listening to your soft sobs. 


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension builds between the reader and Dean after he overheard her and Sam talking. Will he confess that he heard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the original imagine - http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/112019440458/anon

The sound of Sam’s alarm woke you up, your eyes fluttering open to the brightness of the bedside lamp. You sighed and reached your arm out to switch the alarm and lamp off. Sam was still sleeping and so you slid out of his bed slowly, and picked up your over-sized plaid shirt. You pulled it on over the vest top and leggings that you’d worn on the way home from the last hunt. You looked at the alarm clock whilst you fastened a few buttons on the shirt. _7:30am_. You’d slept more than you usually did. You slowly crept out of Sam’s room and towards the kitchen, your bare feet feeling the cold of the tiled floor.

You didn’t expect to see Dean sat at the table, coffee on one side of him, laptop on the other and a plate of pancakes in front of him. “Morning” you said rubbing your eyes and smiling groggily. “Afternoon” Dean teased as you grabbed a small pancake from his plate. He rolled his eyes at you, “You know I warmed the oven up and put some in there for you.” You smiled sheepishly and walked over to the oven, grabbing the oven mitt from the side as you did. “So how was last night?” You feign interest as you bend down to open the oven and grab the plate of pancakes. You miss the way he looks at his plate, deep in thought. You clear your throat and repeat the question when he doesn’t reply. “Same old, Same old” he mutters, shoving a forkful of pancake into his mouth. You laugh and grab the whipped cream from the fridge. “How was movie night with Sam?” your shoulders slump as you think back to how the night ended. Crying into Sam’s shirt. “It was fun” you lie, squirting the cream onto your plate. You pick your plate up and walk back towards the table. You take your seat, put your plate down and grab the syrup from Dean.

You ate in silence and by the time you were finished Sam had woken up, taken a shower and was eating his healthy breakfast of muesli. “Well, I’m off to get dressed” you muttered, standing up from the table and walking out of the kitchen. When you were just out of sight you heard Dean say your name and so you stopped to listen. “Y/N’s acting weird, don’t you think?” You heard Dean murmur. “What do you mean?” Sam inquired. “I just mean she seem’s kinda distant..” You heard Sam sigh, and pull out the usual excuse for when you were ‘acting weird’, “She’s just tired Dean. She’s been through a lot in the last few months.” You heard someone walk over to the other side of the kitchen and pressed yourself against the wall. Dean cleared his throat,“I heard her last night” he paused and took a deep breath, “She was crying. About me.” You heard Sam inhale sharply. “Don’t be silly, Dean. She was crying at the movie.” You heard something bang. “Oh yeah, because the Christmas cottage really makes Y/N cry about the moment she fell in love with me” Dean shouted. The sound of Dean’s boots stomping towards the door made you gasp loudly and you scampered down the hallway.

You slammed your bedroom door behind you and began to undress as you walked towards the en-suite bathroom. Unbeknownst to you, the door had bounced back open. You took your time showering, massaging your aching muscles. The hot water relieved the tension and for a moment you didn’t worry about having to talk to Dean about what he heard. When the water began to run cold you switched the shower off and grabbed the towel from the rail next to the shower. You wrapped it around you and walked out of the bathroom. You found your Iphone and plugged it into the docking station, you scrolled through your music looking for your favorite song. You found it and clicked play, the familiar cords of bad company’s she brings me love fills the room. You dry methodically, then grab your sweats and an old t-shirt from your draw. You realize its one of Dean’s that you’d borrowed and slip it on.

You’d wrapped the towel around you head, and began to clean your room whilst your hair dried. Your hips swayed to the beat of the music as you placed all your dirty clothes in a pile at the bottom of your bed. You began to sing as you unpacked the duffel bag from the last hunt, “Sometimes I get a feeling,deep in my heart! It’s such a feeling that I know we’ll never part!” You threw the clothes you’d worn onto the pile and began to fold the clean ones. The chorus of the song began and you swayed your hips and sang, “She brings me love, love, I know it’s all that I need.” as the chorus ended you swirled around to see Dean Winchester stood at your bedroom door. You froze, blood rushing to your cheeks. “Nice moves” he said, finally breaking the silence. You let out a breathy laugh and turned to unplug your Iphone and put the clean clothes away. “Y/N…Can we talk?” You shrugged your shoulders, opened an empty draw and shoved the clothes in. “Okay, I’ll do the talking” Dean said as he moved to sit on your bed, “I heard what you said to Sam last night, and I know that you overheard me and Sam in the kitchen this morning. Your gasp of shock wasn’t very subtle” Dean chuckled and took a deep breath. He watched you standing there, your back to him as you still faced the drawers - he could tell by the movement of your shoulders that your breathing was uneven. He grabbed you by the wrist, spun you around and pulled you onto his lap. You let out a squeal in surprise and he laughed loudly. “Are you listening to me?” He asked, his voice deep and serious but you could see the humor in his eyes. Your lips were inches from his and all you could do was nod in confirmation. “I know that you’ve loved me for two years” you could feel his breath on your face as he spoke, “And I know that you’ve put up with my shit for much longer than that. I know that I’ve ignored you a lot on nights out but the truth is Y/N, I never went home with any of those girls” you cocked your head to the side in confusion, waiting for him to explain. “I’d act like I wanted it but as soon as they were in my car all I wanted was it to be you, so I’d drive them home telling them that I had to be up early and I really shouldn’t do this and then I’d hide out in the impala all night” You laughed at that and Dean pulled you closer to him, if that was even possible. “I love you” he mumbled into your ear and it felt like time had froze.

“Say something, Y/N” Dean whispered. You could feel his hand running up and down your back, his lips ghosting over your neck. “I love you too” you stuttered and he finally placed a kiss to your neck. He trailed his kisses up your neck and along your jaw before his lips were hovering over yours. You couldn’t stand it any longer and leaned forward, pressing your lips onto his. He was surprised for all of two seconds before he was kissing you back feverishly. “Finally mine” you heard him mumble against your mouth before you continued to kiss him.


End file.
